Arti Sahabat
by Agasthavedo
Summary: Sahabat, bagaikan genggaman semangat di setiap langkahku. Layaknya gelora yang membara di setiap napasku. Sahabat, pernahkah kalian merasa bahwa kebersamaan ini tak akan lama? / Warning : AR / event #CeritaAnakHariAnak 23-06-2016


**Arti Sahabat**

 _ **Sahabat,**_

 _ **Bagaikan genggaman semangat di setiap langkahku.**_

 _ **Layaknya gelora yang membara di setiap napasku.**_

 _ **Sahabat,**_

 _ **Pernahkah kalian merasa bahwa kebersamaan ini tak akan lama?**_

 _ **Pernahkah kalian berpikir bahwa kita akan berpisah suatu hari nanti?**_

 _ **Sahabat,**_

 _ **Sanggupkah kalian berjanji untuk selalu bersama selamanya?**_

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai (Kita Masih Belum Tahu, Nama Bunga Yang Kita Lihat Hari Itu), oleh Mari Okada**

 **I don't take any profit with this fanfict.**

 **A/n: Fiksi ini saya dedikasikan untuk event #CeritaAnakHariAnak nasional tanggal 23 Juli 2016. Semoga tulisan ini dapat berguna sebagaimana fungsinya untuk menyemarakkan event ini. Terimakasih.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

.

.

.

.

.

Kita hanyut dalam canda dan tawa. Bermain dan bercerita, di taman bunga di bukit belakang sekolah. Sepanjang hari, sepanjang waktu telah kita lalui bersama.

Kita bagaikan burung yang terbang berkelompok. Mencari dan terus mengamati, menjelajahi keindahan alam sekitar kita. Bertanya tentang banyak hal yang tak kita ketahui, lalu berdiskusi di dalam sebuah gubuk peristirahatan kita.

Suatu hari, kita berjanji untuk bertemu. Suatu sore, saat warna jingga menghias indah di atas langit. Saat itu kita berjanji, akan selalu mengingat tentang bunga yang telah kita temukan bersama. Bunga yang indah. Bunga yang tak pernah kita temukan sebelumnya. Bunga yang belum kita ketahui namanya. Bunga yang menjadi simbol persahabatan kita, seperti kesepakatan kita bersama.

Kita berjanji akan saling mengingat dan mengenang satu sama lain, jika kelak kita harus berpisah nantinya. Hari ini, dan semua hari yang telah kita lewatkan, akan menjadi sebuah kisah berharga untuk masa depan.

 _"Bersenang-senanglah kawan, karena hari ini akan selalu kita rindukan dan kita banggakan, di hari nanti saat kita bertemu kembali."_

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat, setelah kepergianku ke tempat yang jauh berbeda. Aku seperti tersesat, dan tak tahu arah jalan. Aku pun tak tahu dimana mereka pergi. Aku hilang.

Hari demi hari kulewati sendiri. Selalu berharap, jika mereka masih mengingat janji kita saat itu. Selalu menunggu, tanpa sedetikpun merasa khawatir. Aku selalu yakin bahwa, mereka akan menemukanku suatu hari nanti.

Di sudut ruangan yang sempit, gelap dan sunyi. Aku membayangkan dirinya kembali, Jinta Yadomi.

Aku mendengarnya, suaranya berbeda namun ini sangat nyata. Dia memanggil namaku.

Benar, memang tak ada yang salah dengan pendengaranku, saat berlari di sepanjang koridor, menerobos cahaya putih yang membatasi pandangan mataku.

' _Jinta, apa kau mendengarku?!_ '

Aku terus memanggil meski tanpa berjawab. ' _Kemana Jinta?'_ Aku tahu dia di sini. Aku tahu, Jinta akan datang menjemputku. Dia pasti sedang mencariku sekarang.

' _Jinta, apa kau mendengarku?'_

Aku melihatnya, namun kini dia berbeda. Dia setinggi orang dewasa. Aku ingat matanya, dan rambut hitam yang selalu dia kuncir seperti sekarang. Senyuman tipis yang selalu dia benamkan di wajahnya.

' _Jinta, berapa lama aku pergi?'_

Aku tak mengingat apapun, sampai tiba di waktu sekarang. Yang kuingat hanyalah saat dimana kita tengah bermain petak umpet di bukit belakang sekolah saat itu, bersama teman-teman yang lainnya.

' _Jinta, apa kau mendengarku?'_

"Menma? Kaukah itu? Apa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

Aku selalu merindukan saat kita bermain bersama, ' _Aku di sini, Jinta. Aku selalu menunggumu sepanjang hari. Apa yang terjadi selama ini? Kenapa kita tak pernah bermain lagi seperti biasa? Ke mana teman-teman yang lain?'_

Aku terus bertanya, tentang banyak hal di luar pengetahuanku.

"Maafkan aku, Menma. Seharusnya aku menolongmu saat kau terjatuh. Tetapi aku hanya menangis tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa," sesal Jinta, membuatku semakin tenggelam dalam rasa penasaran.

' _Apa maksudmu, Jinta? Aku masih di sini. Aku baik-baik saja, Jinta.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku_ ingat pernah melakukan hal ini bersama Jinta. Saat dia memasak mie rebus dengan telur kesukaanku di rumahnya. Aku hanya akan menunggu, bersama dengan rasa lapar yang menggelitik perutku.

"Aku tahu, Menma. Kau berada di sini sekarang."

Aku mengangguk, namun tetap menatap panci berisi mie rebus di atas kompor. Jinta sering memasak makanan ini untukku. Aku senang, dia masih mengingat masakan kesukaanku.

' _Jinta aku lapar.'_

Entah, apa yang terjadi denganku saat ini, namun aku bahagia hanya berada di sisinya. Aku bahagia telah menemukan Jinta kembali.

"Menma, aku tahu kau lapar. Kau ingat, ini masakan kesukaanmu sejak kecil," ucapnya sembari menumpahkan isi panci ke dalam mangkuk, dengan kepulan asap yang menerbangkan aroma sedap yang aku kenal.

Dan kini, aku pun memahami situasi sekarang. Kita telah tumbuh menjadi dewasa, menjadi sosok yang jauh berbeda. Namun, aku masih melihat Jinta yang dulu pada Jinta yang sekarang. Masa itu telah terlewati jauh di belakang. Masa kecil yang telah kita lewati dengan bermain bersama sepanjang hari.

' _Jinta, bisakah kau membantuku untuk kembali pulang?'_

Suapannya berhenti saat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Dia memperhatikanku, menatap mataku.

"Apa kau yakin, Menma?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi bingung dan kecewa,

' _Aku yakin, Jinta. Aku harus kembali, karena tempatku bukan di sini.'_

Sekarang, Jinta duduk bersila menghadapku. Meninggalkan semangkuk mie rebus yang belum dia habiskan.

Dengan wajah penuh penyesalan, Jinta menatapku dan berkata, "Baiklah, Menma. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bersama denganmu lebih lama." Jinta berpikir sejenak, sembari meremas rambutnya, "Apakah masih ada keinginanmu yang belum terwujud?"

Aku tersenyum menatap Jinta. Tentu saja, banyak sekali keinginanku yang belum terwujud. Seperti saat aku ingin melihat Jinta dengan berbagai macam ekspresi, entah itu marah, sedih ataupun bahagia. Kau seperti tak pernah menaruh perasaan di wajahmu itu.

Namun, bukan hal itu yang terpenting saat ini, ' _Aku ingin melihat kalian kembali bersama. Bermain dan bercerita seperti saat kita masih kecil.'_

Kita pernah berjanji saat itu, bahwa kita tak akan pernah terpisah oleh alasan apapun. Meski aku telah pergi, dan meski aku harus benar-benar meninggalkan mereka nantinya. Aku tahu, jika Jinta akan mewujudkan keinginanku, karena kita adalah sahabat. Dan sahabat tak akan pernah ingkar janji. Bahwa kita tak akan terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu. Kita akan selalu mengingat kenangan masa kecil, meski maut telah memisahkan.

' _Jinta, tolong wujudkan keinginan terakhirku.'_

Berjanjilah, jika kalian akan tetap selalu bersama. Biarkan aku bahagia, melihat kalian bahagia dari atas sana.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Selesai**


End file.
